


Surprises

by Featherine_Aurora



Series: Gainax/Trigger Stories [5]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Lesbian Character, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: During a date proposed by Mako, Ryuko finds herself having to improvise.
Relationships: Mankanshoku Mako/Matoi Ryuuko
Series: Gainax/Trigger Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Ryuko!”.

Hearing her name called out, she turned to face the one who did that and waved to her. “Hi, Mako”.

Reaching her, Mako hugged her and then asked “Ready for our date?”

Ryuko smirked. “I always am”. That was not exactly correct, but she at least was ready to meet whatever surprises she encountered with enthusiasm and a determination to have fun.

“Great!”. Mako’s expression seemed to brighten even more and she’d already been radiating happiness. “Did you know there’s a place in the district after the Barbecue restaurant we visited a few week ago that supposedly serves really good sushi rolls?”

“Hmm, really?”. Ryuko recalled what she had seen of that area. “That seems like an odd place for that sort of shop”. _Like a place where you’d only get food from if you like to throw up instantly._

“Ah, it’s not that bad. Probably”. Mako gave a broad smile. “Let’s go!”.

In her enthusiasm, she took Ryuko‘s and started to take her towards her planned destination. Well, take as in dragged Ryuko nearly off her feet.

“Wait!”.

That stopped Mako, though Ryuko nearly tripped over her own feet due to the momentum from being dragged so fast. Taking a moment to recover from nearly hitting the floor, she let out a sigh of relief before looking at Mako, who had been startled by Ryuko. She also looked nervous. “Huh? I promise this place is fine. I’d even be your taste taster if you want. I’m not going to screw up my selection of date spot selection again, I promise”.

“Huh?”. Ryuko recalled a place they had been to before where the menu was, well, gross. No other way to put it. Yes, that hadn’t gone well at all. They had both regretted eating there. Well, that was putting it mildly. Ryuko had been ready to kick the owner’s asses, if she hadn’t been too ill to do that. Mako had tried to write a will in response to her own body’s reaction to the food. Well, the important thing now was that Mako thought that she was doubting her. She needed to fix that.

“Mako, that’s not the problem. I just don’t want to see you that ill again. So, I have an alternative”.

Her girlfriend’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Of course”. _Hopefully soon, when I come up with an idea that I can pull off_. “But first, how about some ice cream?”

“Sure”.

That bought her some time, which she used to go over different possibilities in her head. After they bought some and took the time to eat it, Ryuko had an idea to put forward.

“How about we make our own sushi?”

Mako was immediately suspicious. “This isn’t just to avoid the place I chose?”

Ryuko felt that intense suspicion bear down upon her, as though Mako was looking at her with a giant magnifying glass. Fortunately, as odd as things had been for a long time in her life, this was not literal. But this still was uncomfortable. _Maybe I was too obvious. Okay, I was. That was really suspicious. But I can fix this_. “No, I just think it might be fun if we made it ourselves, together”.

That seemed to work, fortunately, as Mako’s response was to smile and say “That does sound nice”. She then put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. “But what about getting ingredients? I don’t have the money for that”.

“Neither do I”. They needed decent ingredients for this. Ryuko had a possible solution though. “But we could ask Satsuki. She could probably get her guys to get us what we need”.

“That could work. Good thinking, Ryuko”.

Ryuko kept herself from letting out a sigh of relief. Yes, this quick move might work out. It just counted on Satsuki now and that shouldn’t be much of a problem. This date would have no food problems at all.

Then she started to feel nauseous. _What? I can’t be this unlucky._

Ryuko just about made it to the bathroom of the ice cream parlour they had visited. When she returned from that, looking a bit pale, Mako gave her a sympathetic look. But her words of comfort were “At least it wasn’t our date meal that caused it this time. That’s something better, right?”.

Frowning in response, Ryoko grumbled “Let’s just go to Satsuki”.

Fortunately, the rest of the date went better for Ryuko. The experience of trying something new together with Mako was great, even if she wasn’t much of a cook. What they made turned out okay, admittedly partly thanks to some interventions by Satsuki’s butler. But there was still one problem. Nonon had a good laugh at her expense when they were asking Satsuki for assistance and both her and Nonon were told about what had happened by Mako. That was something that Nonon would use to mock her for a while.

_I can practically sense her smugness about that even now. Why does Satsuki’s girlfriend have to be her of all people?_

But at least Mako was happy with how the date had gone. So, Ryuko would say she’d come out on top.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuko was happily looking into Mako’s eyes. She was taking Mako home. It was late and Satsuki had offered to let them stay the night. However, they both wanted to go back home. They’d been walking back, hand in hand, when Mako had pointed out a spot along the way with a really nice view.

“This was really fun, Ryuko. Plus I’m sure my family will enjoy these leftovers”.

She had some sushi in boxes. A lot of it. Mako had made a ton of sushi during their cooking date at Satsuki’s. 

“I’m glad that it turned out well”.

Mako smiled. “Yeah. You did a great job with finding out what we needed to do, You’re amazing”.

“Not as amazing as you. You’re the best friend, the best girlfriend that I could have”. Ryuko blushed as she added “I love you lots and lots, Mako”.

_I can’t believe I’m saying such cheesy stuff._

“Aww, thanks, Ryuko”.

This was a nice romantic moment, a moment that was rudely interrupted by the sound of some guy’s voice.

“Fancy seeing you on our turf”.

Ryuko looked to her right to see four guys standing near the two of them. The probable leader was standing in front of the other three and was a guy with a neon yellow pompadour and who was wearing shades and an open shirt. He smirked at her and posed dramatically while holding the tip of his pompadour. “Someone like you should know the cost of doing that, Ryuko Matoi”.

She gave them an unimpressed look. “Who the fuck are you?”

The thug leader sneered. “I’m the guy who runs this area. My gang, the Yellow Crows, take tribute as we wish. We do as we wish. There happens to be a price on your head. So, just come with us, Ryuko”.

“How about no to that? Yeah, I’m not feeling this idea. Maybe because it’s come from some complete strangers”.

The three other thugs moved closer to them as the leader said “Now, that’s really unfriendly of you, Ryuko”. One thug got right up to her while another of the thugs grabbed Mako. “Hahaha, look at the girl’s she dating. She’s so stupid looking. I bet she… ug”.

Ryuko had, before the guy in front of her even blinked, rushed at the guy holding Mako and punched him in his gut, making him collapse to the ground and start gasping in pain.

_You should be glad that I didn’t give you the chance to insult Mako more. I’d need to hurt you more for that. So count your blessings and stay down while I kick your boss’s ass._

The two other thugs were momentarily stunned by the speed of Ryuko’s attack. This allowed her to spin around and punch the head of the thug who had walked up to her. This blow caused him to stagger into the thug who had been at her right when the fight started and was now the furthest of the three minions from her.

“Hey, watch it!”

That caused another momentary distraction. Ryuko darted forward and launched herself at the guy in front with a running kick. That took out both of the two minions.

“Dammit! How’d you guys screw this up?”

“Because Ryoko’s a cool sexy badass. Duh”.

Mako smiled brightly as she said that. Those words made Ryuko grin. The thug leader on the other hand snarled. He then ran at Mako. He obviously wanted a hostage. But trying this was a mistake.

“Don’t you dare touch her!”.

Ryuko got herself in front of Mako in a flash, blocking a blow from the thug.

“What? How’d you do that?”

“You heard her, right? I happen to be a badass”.

“Dammit! Take this, you bitch!”.

The leader of the thugs lunged forward and unleashed a barrage of rapid fire punches. “Diiiiieeeee, Ryuuukoooo!!!”.

He then tried to hit Ryuko with an uppercut. But Ryuko grabbed his arm and made him go right past her. Then she aimed a kick with her right behind her into his back, knocking him forward and off his feet. Ryoko then spun around and leapt forward. Her feet landed on the leader’s back as he was about to get back up.

“Gyaaaa!”.

Ryuko stomped on the leader a few more times, then moved away from him. Yes, the thugs were all beaten. She stared down at them and grinned. “Ready to give up now?”.

“Yes! Please stop hitting me!”.

_Wow this guy is pathetic_. Ryuko glared at him. “Who the hell are you guys? Why do you want to kill me?”.

“Kill you?”. The thug leader seemed to be shocked for some reason. “Right, I did say stuff like that. Yeah, that was over the top. I didn’t mean it”.

“Then why did you say that?”.

“I got caught up in the moment”, the thug admitted. “I always thought it would be cool to go “Diiiieeee” while in a badass fight. It’s really fun when guys scream stuff like that in fights”.

She snorted derisively. Mako however nodded in response. “Yeah, that’s true. That stuff is cool. But wait! Isn’t that stuff said by the bad guys?”.

The thug’s eyes widened. “Oh, yeah, that’s true! How did I forget that? I guess I was asking to get my ass handed to me”.

He laughed. So did Maki. But Ryuko was just irritated by him. “Did you have an actual reason for wreaking my date?”.

“You were on a date? Sorry”. He seemed to be genuinely contrite. But that didn’t cool Ryuko’s mood enough to stop her from angrily saying “Could you answer my fucking question already?

“I guess I can give up some secrets”. The thug leader had an expression of mystery. “I bet you don’t know this, but you have a reputation amongst the gangs. Between your actions in the war against the life fibres and helping Satsuki with rebuilding, lots of people see you as someone to prove themselves against. Lots of people want to show how strong they are by kicking your ass”. He then grinned menacingly. “Plus, you’ve made a lot of enemies. Even though you’ve beaten us, this isn’t the end. There will be more people after me”.

“What’s with that creepy smile?”.

“Isn’t it cool?” The thug leader said that uncertainly. Naturally, “No, not at all. You’re making yourself look like a tryhard”, was Ryuko’s blunt reply.

“Fuck”.

“Also, I knew all that already. I think everyone who knows anything about me knows all that. What was with that weird exposition? Who do you think you are?”.

“Look, I just want to be cool, okay?”.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. She hated dealing with guys like this. “Fine. You’ve had your moment of fun. But you better have learned why this was an awful mistake. I won’t hesitate to do this again if you threaten us again. Get that, dumbasses?”

“Yeah, I get it”.

Mako moved near Ryuko, with her eyes sparkling. “You’re so amazing, Ryuko!”.

“Heh, I know you could’ve kicked that guy’s ass easily”.

“But you still fought for me, Ryuko”, Mako declared enthusiastically. “I love it when you do that. You’re so cool and I love knowing that you care so much about me. I love you”.

She felt her face getting warm and she laughed awkwardly as Mako then hugged her. Ryuko still felt embarrassed at this sort of public display of affection. But she also was happy to receive this affection.

“I love you too, Mako”.

The two of them continued to embrace, with Mako happily declaring her feelings for Ryuko and Ryuko trying her best to reciprocate. This wasn’t something she was good at. But she loved Mako a lot and so did her best to express that to Mako. Of course, she wasn’t ever going to match the ease in which Mako could express her passion. But she would try anyway.

Once again though, this moment was rudely interrupted by a guy’s voice, the same voice as last time.

“That’s so cute”.

Ryuko looked over Mako’s shoulder to see the thugs watching them from their positions on the group. She gave him a disgusted look.

“Have you guys been watching us this whole time while we were having a moment?”

The thug leader nodded. “Yeah?

“That’s gross. We should go, Mako, But give me a moment first”.

“Sure, Ryuko”.

The two of them left, after Ryuko beat up the thugs a bit more. As they left, Ryuko could hear them saying stuff like “So cool” and “They’re really cute”.

_I hate being famous._


End file.
